Obsessions
by LittLeBLueBLoB
Summary: Kaoru is obsessed with Kenshin. Kenshin is obsessed with Kaoru. And everyone else is obsessed with getting them together.Please rr! Thankyou!
1. ONEthe introductory chapter

OBSESSIONS

A/N: Dialogues will be written like scripts. Monologues are written like diary entries. If a dialogue is three things or less, then they will be written as quotes. In a dialogue, when they think something, it will be in {  }. When they do something it will be in (  ). When one of my AN's butt in it will be in [[  ]]

Hope you like the story! R/R!!! I'll even accept nice flames! ^_^

Pairing: Mostly K/K, some Iother/I pairings will be thrown in there too, I guess.

~1:One~

Kenshin sat, whistling a tune. He was washing the laundry. And watching Ayame and Suzume playing with a ball.

Kaoru hid, spying on Kenshin. She was behind a door.

Sano stood behind Kaoru. Behind him stood Megumi and Yahiko. They stood behind her, watching her watch Kenshin.

~POV KAORU~

My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I am assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style. And I am obsessed with Himura Kenhsin.

I don't know why, he looks like a little girl. In fact, when I first met him, I didn't tell anyone, but I thought he Iwas/I a girl. It was rather funny.

But under that mop of red hair and his scrawny little frame, there is a man. Which is apparent by the muscles in his arms and chest. 

!!!!!!!!!!

NOT THAT I have seen anywhere else other than that!!! (blush blush blush BLUSH)

Okay, calm down. Stop breathing so hard. He'll hear you and notice you.....

Yep. Right now I am watching him do his laundry. I told you he was feminine! He even wears a (whispers) pink. gi. I KNOW! Isn't that freaky, though?

He (ticks these off fingers) does laundry, cooks, plays with the kids(glares at Ayame and Suzume)......WHY CAN'T HE PLAY WITH ME LIKE HE DOES THE KIDS??? (pouts) IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!! 

But look at the way he washes the laundry. His arms are so....muscular. That is, if you look up close. I mean from far away they look weak, but when he washes the laundry.....The muscles just get all taut and move around! (sigh) Kenshin....

!!!!!!!!

TELL ME I DIDN'T JUST SIGH????? IOUT LOUD?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/I

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

~POV KENSHIN~

He, he, he~! Look at Ayame and Suzume. So young, so content. If only little Yahiko could be so content. Lately he has been quite the little b-

Oh! Intro!

My name is Himura Kenshin. I am an ex-Battousai, the man-slayer. I fight with a sakabatou. A reversed blade sword. 

Hair color: Red. Eye color: I think they're purple or something. But people say they change colors. To amber? I've heard of Hazel eyes, but purple to gold? Yeah, right. 

Well, they do say it's only when I turn all psycho-Battousai on them. 

Distinguishing features? A cross shaped scar on my left cheek. How I got it, I'd rather not say.

......

......

......

OKAY ALREADY! You are sooooooo evil! Fine, I'll tell you. 

You SWEAR not to tell?

Swear?  
  
Promise?

On your LIFE?

FINE.

Come here(beckons)

Closer.....

Okay.....(whisper whisper whisper)

((You jump back and yell, "OLD LADY???? FISH???????? PINEAPPLES??????? WHAT!!!!!!"))

(hangs head in shame) I thought I told you not to say anything......

Oh yeah. 

Intro.

Anyways, I now live at the Kamiya Dojo, assisting Kaoru-dono with her teaching of the Kamiya Kasshin style. I cook, clean, do the laundry, and take care of the kids.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOT OUR KIDS!!!!!!! AYAME AND SUZUME!!!!!!!!!!!! DR GENZAI'S GRAND KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!

What if we did have kids though..........................?

Okay, you got me. I am in love with Kaoru-dono. In fact, I am OBSESSED by her. Her slim figure, her dark hair, enticing eyes, EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!! But she'd never go for a lowly one like me.(sigh sadly)

I'm doing laundry. It's very fun. Like, I ge to just sit and think and watch the kids play. And imagine. (scrubs laundy) Like as if I was giving Kaoru a massage in a hot spring...

ORO!

But that would be nice. 

I saw her naked once. Kinda by accident.

...

...

 OKAY YOU GOT ME! I pretended to be worried about her, so I could barge into her bathroom. Once. When I first arrived here. It turns out she was juuuust getting out of the bath when I kicked the door in.

Coincidence? You decide.

He, he, he.....Battousai instincts.

But still, that hot springs fantasy is nice. I'll be sure to take us all on a "well-deserved" vacation to a resort. With hot springs. He, he, he. No. Seriously, I think I will.

~POV SANO~ 

This is great. Must. Match. Make. Kenshin/Kaoru LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE detector is going off like crazy. This is gonna be HILARIOUS!!!!

My life. Is pathetic.

-------------------LATER AT DINNER-KAORU's POV----------------------------          

Hmm hmm, Kenshin is teaching me how to coooook. What the hell are we cooking anyways?

Kenshin: Don't stir like that! It will be flat if you stir like that, that it will! Here, like this-(puts arms around Kaoru, holding both hands and stirring)

!!!!!! I am in loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove. His arms are so strong, so protective. 

Is he nosing my hair? Does he like my Sakura Blossom perfume?

I LOVE COOKING!

~POV KENSHIN~

AAAAAAARGH!

Kaoru's stirring wrong! No WONDER she cooks so bad!

Here, I'll show her.....

Her hands...they are so soft....and so.....strong? She smells like....Sakura blossoms....

Her hair smells soo good. I wanna bite her...but I'm about to eat dinner. Not to ruin the appetite, he, he, he. So I'll content myself with nosing her hair.

I LOVE COOKING!

~POV SANO~ 

Perfect. He's holding her. Time to put my plan into action. I have been preparing this all day. It will take place very soon.

(sneaks off)

~POV NORMAL~

As the two cuddlebunnnies cooked, they heard a yell.

"YAHIKO! WHAT THE $^%#&@*(& ARE YOU DOING IWEARING MISS KAORU'S DRESSES AND HOLDING KENSHIN'S SWORD/I???" It came from Kaoru's room. They immediately put down the cooking to see what happened.

"YAHIKO, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE TTOUCHING MY STUFF!" Fumed Kaoru. They entered her room, which was pitch black, and heard a door slam shut.

Kaoru groaned. "Tell me that wasn't the door slamming?"

Kenshin inspected the door. "It's locked." 

He found a note, which had a few sentences scribbled on it and the symbol for "BAD" on it.

"Kaoru and Kenshin,

I hope you like my setup.

You won't be out until morning.

Nighty Night!

Sanosuke"

Kaoru growled. "I am going to kill him."

Kenshin rejoiced silently.

----------------------------

SO! WHAT DO YOU THINK?

YOU LIKE?

READ AN REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET MORE!!

CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. TWOthe lock in chapter

ObsessionS

A/N: I forgot to put this last time I think, but I don't own RK. Never have, never will.

R/R! Enjoy!

~2:Two~

"SANOSUKE!" roared Kaoru as she mercilessly berated on the door. "SONOSUKE, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" She slid down the wall hopelessly. She knew she wasn't getting out. Kenshin whistled a tune as he swept the floor.

She glared. "How are you SO CALM?" Kenshin looked up, confused. Then he smiled. " Kaoru-dono, sessha was only cleaning. You know that is how I get when I clean, that it is!" He grinned brightly then turned swirly-eyed when Kaoru bashed him over the head with a magical bokken, which appeared out of nowhere.

~POV SANO~

Haha...Outside of their door, I sat, my ear pressed against it. Shit, that chick is LOUD. She busted my eardrum! ..................KENSHIN YOU DOLT!  YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT THE MOVES ON HER, NOT CLEAN! I knew I should have taken the broom out....

Thank God I drilled that little peephole so I can see what's happening.

Well, it's still early...they'll have plenty of time before they have to go to bed. 

That's when MY fun begins. He, he, he....

~POV KAORU~

You know, this might not actually be soo bad. I mean, I'm trapped in my room. With Kenshin. 

We have everything we need! My room connects to the bathroom, which connects to the room to feed the fire and draw water, and Sano was nice enough to put some food in here, some blankets... I rummaged through the stuff...and the pallet..........THE pallet? THE pallet? As in one? As in SINGULAR?!?!?!?!!?!?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I have to remember to thank Sano. ^_^

Kenshin is sooo clueless! I've been dropping hints the whole evening and he hasn't done ANYTHING. He just sweeps and dusts and cleans away!!

I have an idea...I sincerely hope he's not as stupid and thickheaded as he seems.

~POV KENSHIN~

Ew, this room is so dirrrty!! How can she live in such a sty? This might turn out okay, though. I mean, I can clean and neaten up her room, and she can just relax. 

Sano was considerate enough. He left us some tea and food, and blankets, and already drew a bath, though I still need to heat it. He left buckets enough for two baths actually. He also left some blankets and pallets, from the looks of it.

Kaoru has been acting rather...strangely, though. She was stroking my hair, sitting on her bed, on her side, kimono askew, and fluttering her eyes. 

I helpfully suggested a comb, a chair, fixing her kimono, and eyedrops. She got mad, though.

Hn? She just left for the bathroom. So, it is pretty early for her to be taking a bath, but if that is her wish....

"Kaoru?" I knocked tentatively on the bathroom door. "Kaoru-dono, would you like me to feed the fire?"

The door slid open. Kaoru peeked out in a towel (I don't know what they used way back when if it wasn't a towel, sorry). "No, Kenshin. That's quite all right. I already have a fire going." I shrugged and went back.

 A while later, she emerged, smelling of lightly scented soap. I closed my eyes and asked, "Are you decent?" A husky voice answered, "You decide." That sounded like Kaoru, but, "Miss Kaoru, do you need a cough drop?" I turned around and my jaw dropped.

Miss Kaoru's hair was styled down, dry. She had not straightened it, so it was slightly wavy. It fell in a mass of waves down her back. She wore rose lipstick, something she had never worn before (or I had not seen it). Her eyes had been painted or something. They were outlined in a light brown which accented her skin nicely.

But what caught me was how she was dressed 

He kimono was nearly open completely, untied. I noticed she had not bound her breasts, which just sat there, taunting me. He legs did not peek, as usual, but completely stared out from under the kimono at me. Her chest was nearly revealed, and the way her kimono was open was inadvertently showing a toned stomach. I never realized the tone of her skin so much, the fullness of her breasts, the long legs, nor her full slenderness. She leaned on the wall. When I saw her in the bath, it had only been a glance! But I had a while to stare at this!

I gulped, and averted my eyes. "Miss Kaoru, did you lose the sash?" I could have bashed my head in."

~POV SANO~

MY GOD! That woman is so sexy! Man, she is like...like...WOW! (hits head) Think Megumi. Think Megumi. Think Megumi.......

But those legs! (wolf whistle) Kenshin is such an idiot to not have noticed her or make a move!

~POV KAORU~

WHAT. AN. IDIOT. So, I get all sexy and stuff for him, and he asks me if I LOST THE SASH? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay, okay, calm down. Work. Think sexy. Think cool. Think... Kenshin.

He was staring at me like some demented idiot. At my face(THANK YOU MEGUMI FOR THE MAKEUP!!), my....body. I flipped my hair, making my kimono flapped. He stared at my legs and asked them, "Do you need me to find you a sash?"

(charming smile) "No, silly. This. Is. For. You." I sat on the pallet I had laid out. The SINGLE pallet. "Come here, Laundry man." He came. I became giddy with joy. He came!

Now. He was all mine.

~POV KENSHIN~

I can't help it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I JUST ASKED HER LEGS A QUESTION! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!

"Come here, Laundry man." Like a lapdog(I wish), I went. I sat next to her. She got that S-curve that women seem to get when they lie on their side. "Pour me some tea." She ordered.

Bark bark. Now I was a dog. I poured her the tea.

~POV SANO~

He, he, he. The "tea". More like "The-Sake-In-The-Teapot". I wonder what they do when Kaoru gets all dolled up, Kenshin acts like her puppy dog, and they get drunk? Only one way to find out!

~POV NORMAL~

They drank the tea. Then they swallowed. And grimaced.

"This isn't tea....it's SAKE!" cried Kenshin irritably. He personally didn't mind, but Kaoru COULD NOT hold her alcohol.

Kaoru sipped away. "Leave it be. Sano's just trying to-" She broke off. What WAS Sano doing? "-be nice," she finished lamely.

Kaoru's face would have been red from drinking, but her makeup concealed her unflattering flush. Kenshin often drank(unbeknownst to Kaoru), so his face showed no signs of intoxication. But his behavior did. Hers soon reflected this too.

Kaoru threw off her kimono and criend, "CLAIM ME, BABY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" TO this, Kenshin replied by tearing off his clothes and jumping on her.

Hearing the repeated thumping and cries/moans erupting from Kaoru's room, Yahiko came over to Sano and hit him in the head. "What do you want, dweeb?" asked Sano murderously.

Yahiko pushed Sano over and looked in the peephole. "EEEEEEEEEEW! GROWN UPS ARE SO DIRTY!" Sano pushed him away and resumed his spot, watching Kenshin get some action. "You don't get it yet, twerp."

~POV YAHIKO~

Good. I made my nightly appearance. Now it's time to get back to my room. And lock the door. And flop on the floor. And pull out "MAXIM" magazine.

I love these magazines. He, he, he.

~POV SANO~

WOW. That is hilarious.... OH! That has GOT to hurt! Ow! Go for the toes, why don't you Kaoru? Kenshin, watch out! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS ROUGH!

I like them drunk. Much more amusing.

---------------

SORRY it took so long to update! R/R, please!


	3. THREEthe naked chapter

OBSESSIONS

A/N: Hehehe, Sano's such a perv! Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's Chappie Number 3 for ya!! This chapter is very much rated PG-13, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

BTW, I don't own RK.

~3:Three~

~POV SANO~

It was morning. I woke, slowly, to the sound of chuckling. NO. They could NOT still be at it all this time? Last night, they had just been kissing.....then I fell asleep. I didn't think Kenshin-

NO! Kenshin's too much of a gentleman to do that! I didn't want to...to...to have them wreck their innocence? Maybe the sake was..too strong? 

What if Kaoru had a kid! There's only TWO extra rooms! They sure as hell aren't gonna kick out Yahiko-he's still little! That means-I go byebye.

What did I do?! I thought Kenshin was too honorable! Did I misjudge his...respectability? And...I did it. I just got myself kicked out of the dojo. IT WAS MY DOING!!!!!(sob)

BAKA TORI ATAMA!! 

Tentatively, I opened the door. There were two huddled figures lying on the pallet, covered by a blanket. I crept towards it, silently....

Closed my eyes to shield any unsightly woman parts from view,

And pulled off the blanket.

And opened slightly one eyelid, squinting...

~POV KAORU~ 

Sano's scream woke us up. My head was pounding. "Hn?" I asked groggily.

Then it hit me. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS SANO DOING IN MY ROOM? 

Then I noticed, an arm around me. 

A very strong, muscled arm. 

A very strong, muscled, BARE arm.

I turned in my sleep, thinking I was dreaming. 

And saw a very naked Kenshin in my bed.

And figured out 1.) Kenshin was naked and sleeping in my bed, 2.) I was extremely hung-over, 3.) Sano was in my room, 4.) I was very cold, and where were my blankets? And 4.) I was _naked,_ in bed with a _naked_ Kenshin, in an intimate embrace with Kenshin, _naked,_ and.....

SANO was looking at me. Naked. WHILE in a very rated NC-17 position. Groping a certain rurouni, while myself BEING grasped and touched in ways and spots and BY things that should _never_ have been touched.

I freaked out.

~POV KENSHIN~

Oroooooooo.....MY head..it hurts.....

The world..it's dark, it is.........

And I'm in bed. With Kaoru-dono. Ah, that dream again. Though my head never hurt. And usually she'd be awake, seducing me. A verry nice dream. I made sessha....er, _comfortable_.

And went back to sleep. Another hour...sessha is very tired...and it's only a dream, right?

Right?

_RIGHT?_

I was woken an hour after dawn, by a shriek from Kaoru. Snapping into Battousai-maode, I came into consiousness.

Only to find myself already clutching Kaoru. I tightened my hold to comfort her.

Reaching to find my sakabatou, I realized her kimono's new fabric was  so silky smooth, like skin... And realized....

There's no danger. She probably had a nightmare. Welll, to me, this was a dream come true. 

The memories came flooding back. Of last night...and that awful, pounding headache.

My eyes still glued shut, I pulled her back down, hoping for more fun. I pulled her into me.

She pushed me away. 

Oro?

~POV KAORU~

WHAT. THE. _HELL_. IS. HE DOING???????

SANO is watching!

But, he looks...worried. He ran to the bathroom to come back with a bucket. That he dumped on Kenshin.

Who woke up. For real.

~POV NORMAL~

Kenshin snapped into awareness as the ice cold water hit his body.

"Oro? Sano? Miss Kaoru?" He looked around, surveying his surroundings.

Clothes strewn everywhere, Shutters closed, blankets piled at their ankles....._their?_

He finally noticed Kaoru. Beside him. And..(that fatal word AGAIN,) naked.

And Sano. Staring at them. Kenshin expected a look of amusement, or mischief, but in fact, Sano looked, worried. Grievous. Serious.

 So it wasn't a dream, after all.

Yahiko came running into the room, carrying his bokken, and trying to locate the sounds of the terrified screams. 

To find an eyeful.

~POV YAHIKO~

I woke up with the sun. Where was Kaoru? Kenshin? SANO? Probably gone to the market, I suppose. Hmph! The nerve! Leaving me here, to cook and clean. Psh..that's what THEy think. I'll go practice my swings. 

About an hour later,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_'" That was Sano.**

Pause.

"AAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

__

Kaoru.

Pause. I waited for more screams, but heard no more. I grabbed my bokken and ran. To the source of the screams. Kaoru's room.

I ran in, screaming a war cry, brandinshing my bokken.

And I saw Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin.

Kaoru and Kenshin, sitting up in bed, totally and completely NAKED.

And Sano looking as if we were about to get our pictures taken.

EW! ADULTS ARE SO DIRTY!

Disgusted, I stomped out.

~POV NORMAL~

Kenshin: I have a nasssty hangover.....

Kaoru: This is alllll your fault Sano.....

Kenshin/Kaoru: We'll-get-youuuu........(flop back down)

Sano: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly regained their composure, throwing on yukatas. Kenshin's hair was rumpled, and his face covered in smudged red. That left a trail, disappearing into the folds of his yukata. Kaoru's hair was messy, and her lipstick (a shade suspiciously close to that all over Kenshin's body) was inexistent. 

Sano left he two to their own devices.

Minutes later, at breakfast(cooked by Yahiko grudgingly), Sano and Yahiko had recovered sufficiently from the shock.

"Hey, busu! Nice ass!"

"Missy, you got a nice rack!"

"Kenshin, you got busy with the busu! That's sooo gross!"

"So Kenshin! You got lucky last night with our little raccoon!"

Megumi entered the room right when Sano made that last comment. She eyed them all suspiciously, her eyes lingering on Kaoru and Kenshin's disheveled appearances, the lipstick trail, and the sizable hickey on Kaoru's neck.

"I see," she began haughtily. "You tried to seduce Sir Ken last night, didn't you, you little raccoon girl? Ohohohohohohoho! But of course, he rebuffed you! Ohohohohoho!"

Seeing their faces turn a bright red, she stuttered, "No-Sano? No-they-didn't?" When Sano nodded, she turned purple and fainted.

Kaoru nodded. "At least she shut up." And they all finished their meal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YES I HAVE MORE IN STORE FOR YOUUUUUUUUUU! REMEMBER, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! AND WHEN YOU MAKE MEEE HAPPY, I WRITE  MORE WHICH, IN TURN, MAKES YOU HAPPY! HAHAHA!


	4. FOURthe hot springs chapter

OBSESSIONS

I don't own Rk.

=-=-=

4:FOUR

=-=-=

When Megumi finally woke up, she awoke to the sight and sounds of everyone packing. She heard Kenshin packing food, muttering, "I was drunk, I was drunk, I was drunk...", Kaoru packing clothes, and Yahiko and Sano packing just about everythin gelse. (Toiletries, towels, etc...)

"Hn?" she mumbled. 

Sano moved over to her and said. "You've been unconscious for  afew hours. Dr. Genzai dropped by and offered us a trip to a hot spring, owned by his sister. Now come on, we've got to pack!"

Megumi allowed herself to be hauled upright by the ex-gangster. Feeling his strong grip, she blushed. She suppressed the urge of the fox-ears to pop up. She threw herself into his arms, with a gasp. "Oh! You're so _strong_!" He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged then walked away. Megumi fumed. 

=-===-=-===-=

A while later....................

=-===-=-===-=

~POV SANO~

We're walking to Dr. Genzai's sister's place now, but he says we're almost there. Hehe, the fox has been "tripping" into me the whole day. I think I see the tips of the fox ears popping up, but I can't be sure. Maybe if she's lucky, tonight the fox will meet Zanza. 

He, he, he...

~POV MEGUMI~ 

WHY oh why isn't it working? Grr,  guess I'll have to put on full power while we're at the hot springs. Ohohohohohoho!

=-===-=-===-=

At the hot springs.........................

=-===-==-===-=

"Oh! We're finally here!"

An elderly woman greeted them outside a house. They bowed, and she led them in. She showed them to their room(it was a small house. They shared a room.) and then led them to the hot springs. 

"Now, this side is for the young men, and this is for the ladies." They thanked her kindly, and went to their separate sides. The girls stripped down while lowering themselves slowly into the scalding hot waters, while the guys threw off their clothes and did cannonballs into their side.

Water splashed onto the girls' side. Kaoru and Megumi's hair got wet and they got upset.

"YOU DIM-WITS!!" they cried as they threw aside the barrier, "YOU GOT US WET!!!!" Of course, they forgot that they were naked and that the guys were naked. 

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Megumi and Kaoru, quickly grabbing towels and wrapping themselves in them. Sano drooled, Yahiko threw a hissy fit, and Kenshin Oro-ed until he got swirly-eyed. 

Kaoru and Megumi got out bokkens (yes, the magic bokkens once again), and went around bashing their heads in.

=-==-=

When things calmed down.............that night.........

=-==-=

They had to go inside a little later because a storm began. It rained, and thundered and lightning flashed. 

Then a girl entered the room. "My name is Tsubame," she introduced while bowing. "I live with Genzai-sensei. She teaches me how to be a good housewife. I also live with my sister, Tae." The girl bowed again. She had short brown hair, and was Yahiko's age. Yahiko stared. "I will be assisting you in your stay." 

The Kenshin-gumi greeted her warmly, but Yahiko was shocked. He had never really met a girl his age, and for one, she was pretty pretty!

A little while later, they all fell asleep. Megumi opened one eye when she figured they were all unconscious. She crawled over to Sano and slid into his pallet with him and started to kiss him.

He woke up, startled. She covered his mouth. He sat up and looked at her. She whimpered, "I'm afraid of lightning." She pushed away a strand of hair, while really pushing open her kimono's front. Sano got a full view of her.....femininity. He opened his mouth to say something, but Megumi pulled him down beside her roughly, snuggled close to him, wrapping her body around him, and said sharply, "Now _comfort_ me!" 

Realization spread across his features and he broke into a grin. "Babe, tonight you're gonna meet Zanza!" 

=-=-=

I worked in a little S/M, I hope you don't mind. Hehehe. More K/K in the next chapter, promise!

TBC! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOOORE!


End file.
